England
England ist der größte und am dichtesten besiedelte Landesteil im Vereinigten Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland. Gelegentlich wird England synekdochisch für das Vereinigte Königreich Großbritannien und Nordirland oder für die gesamte Insel Großbritannien gebraucht. Der Name England stammt vom westgermanischen Volk der Angeln (altengl. Englas) ab. Geografie England umfasst den größten Teil des südlichen Abschnitts der Insel Großbritannien, grenzt im Norden an Schottland und im Westen an Wales und die Irische See. Im Osten grenzt England an die Nordsee, im Süden liegt England am Ärmelkanal und der Südwesten Englands liegt am Atlantik. Politik Die Regierung des Königreichs hat, ebenso die königliche Familie, ihren Sitz in der britischen Hauptstadt London. England hat – im Gegensatz zu Schottland, Wales oder Nordirland – weder ein Landesparlament noch eine Landesregierung. Deren Aufgaben werden vom Parlament und der Regierung des Vereinigten Königreiches wahrgenommen. Jedoch ist in Planung, England in verschiedene administrative Regionen mit eigener Verwaltung aufzuteilen. Das Vereinigte Königreich ist der einzige Staat in Europa ohne niedergeschriebene Verfassung – daher ist die Frage, ob England „nur“ ein Landesteil oder ein eigenständiger Staat ist, nicht eindeutig zu beantworten. Religion Die Church of England hat den Status einer Staatskirche. Ihr Kirchenoberhaupt ist der regierende Monarch des Vereinigten Königreiches. Geschichte Sport Siehe: Fußball in England, Rugby, Cricket, Snooker, Fernwanderweg (Vereinigtes Königreich), Golfclub, Segelsport, Darts Verwaltungsgliederung Die 39 historischen Grafschaften Diese 39 historischen Grafschaften (engl. county, counties) bestehen seit dem hohen Mittelalter. In ihrer Funktion als Verwaltungsbezirke sind sie seit Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts mehrmals neu gegliedert worden, jedoch bestehen die historischen Grafschaften im Bewusstsein der Bevölkerung weithin fort. Größere Städte galten als Teil der Grafschaften, wurden jedoch als Boroughs eigenständig verwaltet. Siehe auch: Traditionelle Grafschaften Englands Die gegenwärtige Verwaltungsgliederung thumb|Die 39 traditionellen Grafschaften Im Laufe des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde die Verwaltungsgliederung teilweise den neu entstandenen Ballungsgebieten angepasst. Dadurch veränderten sich auch die Grenzen der oben genannten 39 historischen Counties. So wurde zum Beispiel 1965 die Verwaltungseinheit Greater London eingerichtet. 1974 entstanden sechs ''Metropolitan Counties'' und die sogenannten Non-Metropolitan Counties, darunter auch einige kleinere neue Grafschaften wie Avon, Humberside und Cleveland, die jedoch in den 1990er Jahren zum Teil wieder aufgelöst wurden. Die Counties untergliedern sich in Bezirke (Metropolitan Districts bzw. Districts), die aufgrund ihrer Aufgabenstellung etwa den Stadtverwaltungen Deutschlands entsprechen. Diese Distrikte bestehen meist aus einer Vielzahl von Städten und kleineren Siedlungen, die jedoch keine eigene Verwaltung haben. Man spricht von einer „zweistufigen Verwaltung“ (erste Stufe: Grafschaften, zweite Stufe: Distrikte). 1986 wurden die Grafschaftsräte bzw. -verwaltungen der Metropolitan Counties aufgelöst. Ihre Aufgaben wurden an die untergliederten Metropolitan Districts delegiert, so dass diese alle Aufgaben der Grafschaften und der Distrikte erledigen („einstufige Verwaltung“). In ihrer Funktion können die Metropolitan Districts seither als Unitary Authorities bezeichnet werden. Die Bezeichnungen der sechs Metropolitan Counties wurden zwar beibehalten, sie sind seither aber nur noch für die Beschreibung der geographischen Lage bzw. für statistische Zwecke von Bedeutung. Zahlreiche Non-Metropolitan Districts wurden Mitte der 1990er Jahre als Unitary Authorities aus den Grafschaften ausgegliedert. Sie erledigen seither die Verwaltungseinheiten der Grafschaften mit und sind somit den Metropolitan Districts vergleichbar. Die Grafschaften und Unitary Authorities Englands sind heute zu neun Regionen zusammengefasst. Zur Untergliederung der Regionen und Grafschaften siehe Verwaltungsgliederung Englands und Verwaltungsgrafschaften Englands. Großstädte thumb|Englische Städte In der englischen Sprache wird zwischen city und town unterschieden. Das Recht, als „City“ bezeichnet zu werden, besiegelt eine königliche Ernennungsurkunde, die sogenannte Royal Charter. Meist orientierte man sich dabei daran, ob die betreffende Ansiedlung eine Kathedrale besitzt. Während beispielsweise das kleine St Davids in Wales mit weniger als 2.000 Einwohnern als „City“ gilt, ist Stockport mit seinen 135.600 Einwohnern nur „Town“. Die Unterscheidung ist damit ähnlich der Unterscheidung zwischen Stadt und Gemeinde in Deutschland. Alle Verwaltungsbezirke mit städtischem Charakter besitzen in England üblicherweise auch den Status eines Borough. Die folgende Liste der „Großstädte“ Englands enthält neben Greater London sowie den Unitary Authoritys Bristol und Leicester die jeweiligen Metropolitan Boroughs. Metropolitan Boroughs sind einstufige Verwaltungseinheiten in den großstädtischen Ballungsräumen Englands, die man mit deutschen kreisfreien Städten vergleichen kann. Formal sind sie Untergliederungen der Metropolitan Countys, die allerdings als Verwaltungseinheiten keine Rolle mehr spielen (siehe auch Verwaltungsgliederung Englands). Die zehn größten städtischen Verwaltungsbezirke in England (Stand 2012) sind: * London (8.308.000) * Birmingham (1.085.000) * Leeds (758.000) * Sheffield (557.000) * Bradford (525.000) * Manchester (511.000) * Liverpool (470.000) * Bristol (432.000) * Kirklees (mit Huddersfield) (426.000) * Leicester (332.000) Nationale Symbole Die englische Flagge, bekannt als St.-Georgs-Kreuz, ist ein rotes Kreuz auf einem weißen Hintergrund und wird seit dem 13. Jahrhundert verwendet. Ein anderes nationales Symbol ist seit den Rosenkriegen die Tudor-Rose, die ein Symbol des Friedens sein soll.[http://projectbritain.com/flowers.html Emblems of Britain] auf projectbritain.com Die Rose wird z. B. von der Englischen Rugby-Union-Nationalmannschaft als Emblem verwendet. Die Three Lions („Drei Löwen“) gehen auf Richard Löwenherz zurück und bilden das Wappen Englands. England selbst hat keine offizielle Nationalhymne. Bei sportlichen Veranstaltungen, bei denen England als eigenständige Mannschaft auftritt, wird zumeist die britische Nationalhymne God Save the Queen verwendet, seltener auch die Hymne ''Jerusalem'', z. B. bei Test Cricket.[http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport2/hi/cricket/england/4217144.stm Sing Jerusalem for England!], BBC vom 6. September 2005 Einzelnachweise Weblinks Kategorie:England